Will's Lust
by knightflyer16
Summary: Is Will Romeo's twin brother?  Will he make the same mistake?  Disclaimer:  This quotes the movie heavily at first just to add effect and then i switch it up a bit i promise!  this is just a one shot parody of the Curse of the Black Pearl.  Realy short.


**Will's Lust**

"This is your abled bodied crew?" Will asked as he skimmed the crowd of miscreants. He was unfamiliar with pirates.

"You sailor! Are you ready and able before the mast?" Jack demanded of an older pirate that bore a bright parrot on his shoulder. When he didn't answer Jack became a little more demanding. "Answer me!"

"He's a mute sir, Mr. Cotton." Mr. Gibbs stood up for the man. "Poor man had his tongue cut out, so he taught the parrot to talk for him." The mute sailor opened his mouth to prove his dilemma giving Jack a disturbed feeling for a moment.

"Mr. Cotton's...parrot, are you ready and able before the mast?" Jack said with some hesitation for his hate of animals.

"Wind in the sail! Wind in the sail!" The parrot squawked. Jack turned his attention to Gibbs.

"Mostly we think that means yes." Gibbs explained.

"Satisfied?" Jack swung around to face Will. Will still had a look of sober confusion.

"Well you've proved their mad."

"What's in it for us?" A slightly higher voice to be a man's asked further back in the line. The person's hat was covering their face. Jack paused before taking the hat off. Long wavy black hair fell around the sailor's dark slender face.

"Anamaria." Jack said with a false smile. She struck his face with a hard blow, sending him in a circle to face Will. Will was too awe struck by the woman's beauty to say anything.

"You stole my boat!" Jack wheeled back around to answer his accusation.

"Actually-" Anamaria slapped him yet again. "Borrowed. Borrowed with out permission. With every intention of bringing it back." Jack cowered slightly away from the woman.

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get a new one!" Jack said with a pseudo merriment to his voice. Will fell out of his stupor of love and spoke up.

"A better one." Anamaria's dark eyes fell on Will for a brief moment and then resorted back to Jack.

"Yes, a better one." He agreed.

"That one." Will said quickly and pointed out to the _Interceptor_.

"_That one?!" _Jack questioned angrily to Will. Look innocent of doing anything wrong and Jack winced at what he had to do.

"Aye, that one." Anamaria needn't hesitate on making such a decision but didn't but eventually agreed with a harty 'AYE!' along with the whole crew. As they boarded the ship Will hung closely behind Anamaria watching every move she made. His lust for Elizabeth was gone. Later on he found Jack.

"I think I am in love with Anamaria." He spilled to Jack. Jack raised his eyebrows and said, "Uh huh" with a definite accent on the 'huh'.

"So what?" Jack sounded completely uninterested.

"Well, what do I do?" Will bit his lip as he anticipated what Jack would say.

"Did you not spring me from jail to help you save your bonny lass, what's her face? Weren't you in love with her?" Will's eyes widened.

"Elizabeth? She is nothing compared to my fair Anamaria. Forget I even knew her." Jack turned on his heel and demonstrated his pirate walk perfectly, making his way to the helm. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it again. He repeated this and then opened his compass and ignored Will. "Jack! Please help me win her heart." Will pleaded, jumping up next to Jack.

"Why don't you try it yourself first. She obviously never fell in love with me which I find quite preposterous because who couldn't, so obviously I never knew how to make her fall in love with me, but that could be because I never wanted her to fall in love me for my longing for-"

"Okay I get it." Will interrupted before Jack could go any farther.

"I'm a pirate son, I don't fall in love with anyone but the sea. And I like to keep it that way." Jack waved Will away and looked back at his compass. Will went in search of Anamaria. He found her pulling a rope tight.

"Here let me get that." He offered and took the rope from her rough hands. She scowled at him and walked to the next rope. Will quickly tied off the rope and rushed to take the rope from her hands. "This is your ship, you shouldn't have to do any of the work." Anamaria refused to step away.

"Aye, this is my ship and I'll do what I want on it!" She forcefully shoved Will almost sending him overboard. Will was struck with hurt and he walked away. Jack had been watching and knew that there was no hope for the boy. His desire had already marked him as someone she didn't like.

Will continued to watch Anamaria carry out her duties, and he wondered what he could possibly do to make her fall for him. He decided to try charm next. "Anamaria, you are the flower of the sea, and your sent is sweeter than any rose." Anamaria looked at Will in disgust and smacked him hard across the face.

"I don't fall for flattery scum!" Will rubbed his face with pleasure at the idea that Anamaria had touched him.

"But, Anamaria!" He stumbled after her. "I think you are beautiful and are the only one I could possibly ever love and be with forever." With this Anamaria turned around and pulled out her pistol, aiming it precisely at Will's head.

"Say one more word to me and I swear I will pull the trigger!" Anamaria said as she cocked her weapon. Jack came running from his cabin to protect his leverage.

"Don't do anything stupid!" He shouted. Anamaria looked at him briefly and looked back to Will.

"But I love you." Will said with a puppy dog look in his face. Anamaria smirked and pulled the trigger. Jack watched in shock as the bullet lodged itself into Will's head. Will fell lifeless on to the deck. Smoke rose from Anamaria's gun and she started to walk away. Jack ran to Will's side and shook him.

"Come on, snap out of it!" But he knew it was too late. He looked over Will's limp body looking for anything valuable, his pirate instincts kicking in. "Blood, I need blood." He left the handsome pirate and went in search of something to collect some of Will's precious blood. While digging through his cabin _The Black Pearl _had pulled along side of them. Barbossa had discovered Elizabeth's secret and wanted to find the true heir of Bootstrap Bill. Barbossa was standing on the _Interceptor's _deck holding Elizabeth who had failed to see Will's body lying on the deck behind her. Jack came running out with an empty rum bottle in one hand a knife in the other. He stopped short when he saw Barbossa and Elizabeth and swayed back onto his heals.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said stepping forward. Elizabeth looked confused. "What are you doing with these items of interest here?" Jack tried not to look at Will's body in the background.

"I don't believe I invited you on to my ship." Jack covered for himself. Barbossa smiled.

"Do you happen to know a certain William Turner? This young lady here says you might." He pointed at Elizabeth who tried to speak with her eyes what she felt, but had no such ability.

"Really? I believe he has just left the ship, headed back for Tortuga. He couldn't handle the beauty of another crew member." Barbossa caught the small glimmer in Jack's eye that meant he was only telling half the truth and he began looking around the ship. Elizabeth too was glancing around the ship looking for the woman that could possibly be more beautiful than herself.

"Who is this?" Barbossa had found Will's body and was glancing down at it. A perfect hole punctured his forehead. Jack frowned and hurried over in front of Barbossa.

"No one."

"He looks just like Bootstrap." (Totally not true, but whatever.) By this time Elizabeth had seen him and was crying over his carcass.

"Oh Will, no, no no nonononono!" She buried her head into his chest. Jack rolled his eyes, knowing that his leverage was gone. Barbossa smiled wickedly and snatched the bottle and knife from Jack's hands. He shoved Elizabeth away with ease and quickly slit Will's wrist, letting blood pour into the rum bottle.

"Keep the girl." Barbossa said as he traveled back to _the Black Pearl._ Elizabeth was glaring at Jack.

"Who did this?" She said through sobs. Jack was too upset to say anything as he watch his ship slip away once again. Anamaria had been watching and decided she could handle Elizabeth so step forward.

"Do you think this man really loved you?" She pointed at Will. Elizabeth nodded. "Well you don't know him very well then Juliet, he is dead because he was busy hitting on me!" Elizabeth stood in shock and then launched herself at Anamaria. But Anamaria was quick with her pistol and once again whipped it out to her defense. Elizabeth lay dead on top of her once upon a time ago lover.

"Did you kill her?" Jack came running back. Anamaria cocked him a sly smile and walked away. "Finally." He knelt down by her body and found the gold medallion she had some how managed to steal back from Barbossa. A small smile of greed formed on the pirate's face, as his plan of glory unfolded in his mind.


End file.
